Total Life Changer
by BigTimeBabyGator
Summary: Kendall has alot of things going on right now. His mom is hiding something from him. He has feelings for someone who he knows will never have the same feelings for him .. and so much more. How will Kendall handel these situations? READ TO FIND OUT! P.s this is NOT a kames story! James and kendall will just be most affected with what is going on dorry for any confusion.
1. Chapter 1

**120 days Before **

Kendall woke up to the sound of his mother's voice on the phone. He crept out of his bedroom and down the stairs to see if he could catch part of the conversation

"Yes, I'll be there." Misses Knight said into the phone. "Thanks. You too. See you at 3." She continued. She hung up the phone and had a worried look on her face.

"Mom, you okay?" Kendall asked, scaring his mom.

"Kendall!" She replied as she jumped. "How long have you been standing there?" She asked.

"Not long." Kendall replied. "But long enough to know that you will be somewhere at 3. Do you need me to pick Katie up from school?" Kendall asked hoping there was something he could do to help his mom.

"Oh my gosh, I forgot about that.. Yes could you please? That would really help." Misses knight asked.

"Of course." Kendall replied. "But is everything alright?" Kendall asked with worry in his voice.

"Yea, everything is fine." Misses knight replied with a fake smile on her face.

"Ok just making sure." Kendall replied.

Kendall had never really been the nosey type, but he knew something was wrong with his mom. He knew that now was not the time to ask about it though. So he went upstairs to get ready for school knowing that he would find out sooner or later.

When Kendall got upstairs he sent all the guys a text telling them that he would be at Logan's house to pick them all up in an hour. Carlos and James lived minutes away from Logan so they walk to his house and Kendall picks them all up and drives them to school.

After he got their replies with the "ok" he got in the shower and quickly washed his hair and body. Got out, got dressed, brushed his teeth, and left.

As Kendall was walking out the door he told his mother to tell Katie that he would be picking her up so that she wouldn't be looking for the wrong car. He then gave his mom a kiss on the cheek and left.

Kendall go into his car and turned off the radio. He just wanted to think. And the radio was distracting him. He wanted to make sure that his mom was going to be okay. He knew that he was probably over reacting and that is probably wasn't a big deal but he wouldn't stop worrying until he knew for sure.

Kendall pulled up to Logan's driveway and honked the horn. Seconds later the guys walked out of Logan's house and got into the car.

Logan was the first to realize that something wasn't right with Kendall.

"Are you alright?" Logan asked as he buckled his seat belt.

"Yea I'm fine." Kendall replied. "But i think there is something wrong with my mom."

"What makes you think that?" Carlos said peeping his head in between Logan and Kendall from the back seat.

"Well she was on the phone this morning with someone. It sounded pretty serious." Kendall said as he started to back out of Logan's drive way.

"Did you hear what she was saying?" James said inviting himself into the conversation.

"All i heard was her saying she would be somewhere at 3." Kendall said.

"Well i guess all you can do is try to talk to her when she gets home." Logan said. "I'm sure everything is okay. Maybe you are just thinking the worst." He added.

Kendall pulled into the Sherwood high school student parking lot. At this point he just wanted the day to be over so he could pick up Katie and go home to find out what is going on.

The guys had their first class together which was English with Mr. Allen. Mr. Allen really only liked Logan because he knew that Logan was the one who did all the work and the guys just took credit due to their test scores. Kendall and the guys walked into the class room and sat in their usual spots and started chatting amongst themselves. They had a test today which made them pretty excited because Mr. Allen was one of those teachers who will let the class chit chat after a test instead of going on to the next section. Mostly because it gave him time in class to get the grading done so he didn't have to do it at home.

Mr. Allen handed out the tests and demanded that everyone be quiet until the last test was handed in.

Logan was the first to finish. As usual. Carlos finished shortly after, Logan new Carlos' strategy, does the ones he knows first then makes educated guesses on the other ones. It seems to work for Carlos though. He usually gets a low B or a high C which isn't bad. A couple more students handed in their tests before James. James isn't a fast test taker but he doesn't do horrible. He get a C every time. Which is average, it doesn't compare to Logan's straight A record but its good enough for him.

Most of the class turned in their test before Kendall. Which isn't normal. Kendall usually turns in his test shortly after Logan does. The guys only assumed that he took so long because of what's going on with his mom.

Once Kendall turned in his test he sat back down in his seat and checked his phone. He had a text from his mother. It read:

Kendall, once you pick up Katie I need you to go straight home so we can talk about what is going on.

Kendall replied with

Ok ill pick her up drop the guys off at Logan's and then we will be right home

A couple of seconds later she replied:

They can come too, they are like our family they deserve to know... Well they would find out anyway but they may as well be there with you, it may be a lot to take in.

Logan noticed the worried look Kendall's face. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Kendall didn't say anything he just handed Logan the phone so he could read the texts.

After Logan read the texts he looked at Kendall with a worried look. "Man this doesn't look good." He said

Suddenly James hit Logan in the arm. "Dude! That is not what he needs to hear right now!" James says in a harsh tone

"Boys!" Mr. Allen's husky voice shouts across the room. "People are still testing!" He adds.

"Sorry, Mr. Allen" James and Logan say at the same time.

A couple of minutes went by and then the rest of the class had turned in their test. Very shortly after though the bell rang and the guys had absolutely no time to talk about what may be going on.

Before they walked out of the class they hear Mr. Allen "Have a nice weekend boys."

"You too" they all replied. And headed for their next class


	2. Chapter 2

120 Days Before.

A couple of classes had passed and it was lunch time. Kendall was starting to get a little anxious. He knew that he only had one more class until he could pick up Katie and go home to find out what in the world was going on.

Instead of eating lunch Kendall went to the schools hockey rink to just skate around, shoot some shots, and think. Kendall was the captain of the schools hockey team, so he most likely wouldn't get into trouble if he got caught.

Meanwhile at the lunch table the guys were wondering where Kendall was. Logan, knowing how Kendall's mind worked knew exactly where he was.

" Come on guys." Logan said as he picked up his backpack and lunch from the table.

"Where are we going?" James asked confused but mimicking Logan's actions.

"Were going to get Kendall some lunch and then we are going to the hockey rink." Logan replied.

"That's actually not a bad idea…" Carlos agreed.

James went into the lunch line to get Kendall a slice of pizza and a bag of chips and then they were on their way. Once the guys got to the rink, they saw what they had expected, Kendall skating around with a hockey stick in hand shooting into the goal.

"You okay?" Logan shouted across the rink.

Kendall stopped what he was doing looked up and smiled when he saw his four best friends at the entrance of the rink.

"I should of know that I wouldn't be able to escape you guys." Kendall said with a slight laugh.

"Sorry .. I guess we just know you too well." Carlos said.

Kendall skated over to the guys. When he got off of the ice he sat on a bench and ate the lunch that James handed to him.

"Ken, You know everything is going to be alright… when you get home your mom is going to say everything is fine and it'll all be over." James said.

"Yea? But what if she doesn't?" Kendall said as he was looking down at his food. "What if something is really wrong?"

"Then you know what? We will all have to get through it together." James said. "And we will always be here for you … and your mom and Katie." He added.

"He's right." Carlos said. "We have all been best friends for many years. Were practically family." He added.

"Pratically?" Kendall asked with a laugh. "All of you have your own room in my house. We ARE family." He added as he took the last bite of his pizza.

"What do ya say we play a little game of two on two?" Logan suggested. "Just to get your mind off of things."

"I think that is a great idea." Kendall said.

Logan, James, and Carlos went into the locker room to get their skates so they could play. Once they got onto the ice Kendall called dibs on Logan being on his team. Which didn't bother James nor Carlos because they were buds and they were always together anyways.

The guys played… and played…. And played…. And played… until Logan finally remembered that the bell system wasn't connected to the ice rink.

"OH MY GOD!" Logan Shouted.

"What?!" Kendall asked.

"The bell system isn't connected to the ice rink." Logan explained.

"So?" James asked.

"SO? How long have we been in here?" Logan asked.

"Awhile …" Carlos said as he was looking at his phone.

"What time is it?" Kendall asked.

"….. 2:07." Carlos said.

"… oh my god…" Logan said "I just skipped my first class.."

"Its okay Logie." Kendall said. "Its not that big of a deal. Lets go get dressed and by the time we are done it will be time to go." He added.

The guys went into the locker room and got their normal clothes back on. Logan was still freaking about missing his last class of the day, and Kendall was just excited that he could pick up Katie and go home.

On the way to Katie's school the guys just kinda sat quite and listened to the radio. They were all pretty tired from the day they had just had, considering they had just spend the last class playing an intense game of hockey. Kendall got to the school a couple of minutes early, so the guys just kinda discussed all the possibilities of what may be going on.

Meanwhile. Misses knight is on her way home from the airport. The person who she was meeting got an earlier flight so now she would be home before the boys and Katie.

"Okay, so they … don't exactly know about you.." Misses knight explained. "So let me kinda explain what's going on.. And then we can do all of the introducing and all of that." she added.

**So what do ya think? This chapter was a little shorter than I like but I didn't want to give away too much before the third chapter…. The net chapter is going to be intense … so be prepared. **

**Read and review. The more reviews I get the more motivated I get to write the next chapter. **


End file.
